sixfacesofdeathfandomcom-20200215-history
The Draak
The Draak The Draak form the foundation of the dark and prominent religious history of Stravos '''and '''Tresaine. The Draak were believed to be a group of six r, each larger than a thousand dragons combined. For several decades, the Draak ruled over all manner of men, though most of their praise came from humankind. Among the six dragon gods was an elected ruler with a notable difference in size and power compared to the others named Harbringer. History Legends say that The Draak were carved from the very lands of Tresaine, their origin point being the mountainous peaks of Stravos. Harbringer, along with its five fellow dragon gods, ruled over Stravos and subjected humanity to religious slavery. The humans worshipped the Draak without question, while many of the other origin races of Stravos felt differently. The elves saw the Draak and their dragons as a tool for conquest. Dwarves were frightened of the Draak and saw through their deceit and abuse of power. Mankind lived complicity with the Draak for decades before one day, the entire empire fell apart and made way for a new one, with mankind as the superiors. The dwarves and other races joined forces and the rebellion crushed the dragons. The strongest of these forces, was the infamous and legendary group known as The First Mages. The First Mages The First Mages were the strongest of the heroic forces that fought the Draak, and were the main reason behind mankind's victory. Humans and elves in the midst of the turmoil and oppression, unlocked a hidden magical potential. The First Mages plotted in secret, far in the depths of The Harrowlands, perfecting their power. The foundational Dwarven army known as the Elderstone Guardians created chambers for the mages to train at full power unnoticed. Their rebellion extended as far as creating the Arcane Deities, abandoning the concept of The Six. The Arcane Deities were named: Ilyssia, Ohm, Quol, and Bjorin. Each was associated with a particular set of magical attributes. With their newfound power the Mages and the Guardians battled the dragons, killing and sealing several of them. Five of the Draak, including their lord Harbringer, were magically sealed, weakening their forces tenfold. The remaining dragon god fought until it was killed by the hands of a powerful mage, known as the Draakenfell Mage in legends and stories. With their newfound freedom, the First Mages continued to fight and capture the lesser dragons until their kind became rare and were seen as animals instead of gods. Even in present day, one of the biggest mysteries of the First Mages is who unlocked their magical potential first, the humans, or the elves. The elves claim they taught the humans how to create magic from chaotic force, though the humans claim the opposite occurred. The mystery has since created a rift between the human and elven communities so deep that the elves have their own site for the College of Invictus Arcana and often refuse entry of human applicants. Any humans that do attend the school successfully are often tortured with training exercises purposefully difficult to make them quit and return to the human site in Eilephyr. Fall of The Draak, Rise of The Six The time after the A.D., or Age of Draak, was known as the F.D., or Fall of Draak era. F.D. was used to mark time on documents and records for centuries until the concept of the Draak was considered antiquated and many people felt that recognizing that history was like continuing to live in slavery. Then began the A.M., or Age of Man, where the concept of the Draak collapsed and a new religion rose in its place known as The Church of the Six. The Church of the Six worshipped six patron gods known simply as The Six. The Six were supposedly modeled after heroes among mankind during the Age of Draak. Many nonbelievers argue that The Six are simply humanoid forms of the six Draak, because humanity hasn't let go of its loyalty to the gods of the past. Either way, the Church of the Six has seen exponential growth in its congregation and has become the foundational religion for the Old Kingdoms of Stravos, and carries on into the New Kingdoms as well.